Keroro vs Keroro: The remake!
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Yup, I watched the third Keroro Gunso movie, and was unfourtunately incapacitated by sugar. The result? Read this!


Rawr, random stuff heres, don't complain.

I don't own Keroro Gunso the movie3, or, Keroro vs. Keroro: The great battle in the sky.

Warnings: This is my take on if I was Fuyuki in that movie. In other words, I'll be pissing off a lot of people.

Annnnnnnd...

ACTION!

-Scene 1:

"I'll buy it for you, Gunso." I said. The little Keronian perked up a this, and he began searching in his pockets.

"Please take my wallet, my allowance is in it." I grinned as I took the adorable pink pouch that had a star on it. Definitely Gunso.

"I know." I began to walk out. I smirked to myself.

"Kururu, how much does Gunso have in here?" I knew he was watching. I heard the familiar Ku-ku-ku of his laugh.

"I really could tell you, but you're an even bigger ass than me. Kukuku." I smirked.

"Damn straight."

-Scene 2:

I screamed as we were pushed from the tunnel by a wall of water, and coughed violently as it assulted my nose and lungs. Finally, it stoped and we were falling from at least seven thousand feet. I yelled at Gunso,

"Your motor! Motor! The flying motor you ride on!" He called it, and landed on it. I, however, was at the mercy of ther wind.

"Dammit, if I die, I'll come back as a ghost and tell Neechan you let me die!" I snapped, and a moment later Gunso had me on board as well.

"You..were kidding, right?" I smiled at him.

"Of course." He giggled, kerokerokero, and I giggled, and then our heads bumped as it turned into full blown laughter.

"Hey!! Fuyuki! Gunso!" We turned to see the others coming to us. Gunso got huffy.

"Damn, you all came a little late!" I agreed with him.

-Scene 3:

""Fuyuki? Wake up." I blinked as I realized I was somewhere else than the room Masca and I were just in. I looked up to see said girl standing near some stairs. I got to my feet quickly, just as Dark Keroro stepped out of the darkness. He keroed at me.

I was tricked?! Dammit!

"You wanted to know who I am, right?" Masca then morphed into a keronian. I stared at her.

Double DAMN!

"Fuyuki, you are different. You seem to have quite the ability. I want to make you my officer." I stared again. I put my hands up and crossed them comically.

"No way, I reject your offer..." I said plainly. Dark Keroro sweatdropped.

"Why, are you still on about the last king?! Why fight for him, when I am the one winning?" He shouted at me. I shrugged.

"Gunso is different. He's just like a kid, and I like that. My friend, you could say?" I loved copying Mois at random times. But Dark Keroro got an evil idea from that. I saw his expression, and instantly thought, 'Hoo shit...'

Sometimes, this guy reminded me of a snake.

Other times, gawd, he was just as much an idiot as Gunso.

-Scene 4:

I watched as the Gundam model, one that looked suspiciously like the one I had bought Gunso, was shot apart. I felt my heart stop.

"G-Gunso...GUNSO!!" I cried as the control pit was launched out, and landed in front of me and Dark Keroro. I slapped and pounded on the glass that I was positive seperated me and Keroro. Dark Keroro did not like this one bit.

"Stop it! You can't see or hear him anyway, so stop!" I glared at him, then resumed beating the glass, until my hand began to bleed. Suddenly, the glass popped open, and an unasked question seemed to fill the air.

Fuyuki-dono?

I nearly started crying, but I sent out as much love and comfort I could give.

Gunso! I'm here!

I waved my hand around frantically, feeling or the short, slimy, and warm arm I knew to be Gunso.

"Fuyuki-dono!" I looked over and saw Gunso, and bit crumpled looking, but otherwise it was definitely him. I hugged him as he jumped up into my arms.

"Gunso!" I cried.

"Fuyuki-dono!" He cried back. I suddenly felt my stomach drop.

"YOU BASTARDS!!!" We turned as Dark Keroro screamed at us.

'Hoo shit...'

I yelled as I was grabbed violently by a giant hand, and I watched helplessly as Gunso was thrown out the room by the suction created by a hole Dark had made.(A/n: I'm just gonna call him Dark)

'Hoo, double shit...'

-Scene 5:

"Why? Why is it that he keeps fighting his fate?!" I watched as Gunso's fighter was thrown back again, and got up rather wobbly. I looked over at Dark Keroro.

"You don't understand yet? Huh, I guess you couldn't." He glared at me.

"And what do you mean by that? Tell me his secret!" I gave him a look I rarely if ever showed.

"It's a feeling we have commonly here on Earth. It's special, and plain, together. It's called love." I could be so cool sometimes. Dark Keroro stared at me blankly.

"Love?" I nodded, as Gunso managed to stand.

"Love is something people will fight to protect. Gunso, Tamama, Dororo, Kururu, Giroro, all of them love the Earth, and the friends they've made here. That's why they're fighting. To protect what they love." I was a bit annoyed at the sound of a question mark popping into sight I heard a few seconds later. Gunso finally came charging at us. Suddenly, I felt my waist being tugged down, and had a second to see Dark Keroro push me into the crawl space in his robot fighter before we collided with Gunso.

-Scene 6:

I gawked as Dark Keroro was flung backwards from Gunso slapping him. I gawked at him more.

"Gunso, a little over-the-top?" He stared at me.

"He was about to kiss you. I think I should've hit him harder." I sweatdropped, torn between my Fuyuki-bred desire to go comfort Dark Keroro, and my Ray-bred desire to laugh hysterically. The Fuyuki won.

"Dark Keroro..." I held him gently as I could. I always marveled at Keronians. So tiny.

"Fuyuki...kun..." He was nearly unconcious, but still there.

"Come on. We're going home. Together." I said the last word to Gunso. Suddenly, that chill I always seem to have ran full force down my back. I looked down to see Dark Keroro glowing black.

'Hoo crap...'

-Scene 7:

"Why is this and why is that?" Dark muttered. I gave him a withering look. He pulled a screen up, and it showed my sister, Gunso, and the others all floating in the air. I pouted momentarily, I want one when this is all over. I looked over when he began muttering, 'Why?' over and over.

"I still don't understand!" He yelled a few minutes later. I glanced at him.

"Why did they disobey my orders?" I sighed, he really was just like Gunso.

"Gunso..." I said quietly, suprising both of us at how loud my voice was, even with the explosions. Gunso appeared a few minutes later, and after a few insults, and Dark asking Why Gunso kept fighting, he snapped at the red-eyed version of himself.

"Idiot! There is nothing special!" I sighed as Dark looked over at me.

"I told you...It's special, but also plain. Love is something shared by everyone, the people on Earth, and the Keron-jins." I said. Dark gave me a look that was somewhat familiar, but ah no time to think, a piece of debris(say that 5 times fast!) came flying at us. Gunso had a shield, but I dove to to cover Dark with myself, as Gunso protected us with his shield. He suddenly leapt up, pushing me away from the explosion, and caught Gunso in his hands.

-Scene 8:

"Is this really my fault?" He asked blankly. I frowned slightly, sure the guy was the third Kiruru, but right now...He looked more like a lost puppy than anything. He mumbled on about how a king is supposed to get everything. Keroro quickly shot that train of thought down.

"Dark Gunso... That is Kiruru thinking, not you. What is it that YOU want to do?" I stressed the 'you' part so that Dark would answer, and not Kiruru. He looked at me blankly, then jumped over us, landing on the ship's surface. Miruru suddenly rose up, like a glowing apparation. She smiled at him.

"If Kiruru is shut down, you'll disappear too. Will that be a problem?" He was serious?!

"No. That should be my last mission, to be truly like a king." She nodded.

"I understand. In that case..." A glowing pink sphere surrounded her, and she turned into a key exactly like Mirara, who sealed the first Kiruru.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." I said dead-pan. Keroro glared at me, then turned his attention back to Miruru and Dark. He was taking her to the glowing doorway of evil, but we intercepted him.

"Fuyuki-kun. Before, when you asked me what I wanted to do, I didn't have an answer. And...I still don't." He looked up at me.

"But, right now, what I want to do...is the right thing I should've done." He said quietly. I gaped at him. Yes he was serious...

The statue suddenly shook, and began moving forward. Dark spat out a curse, said that he couldn't stall any longer. I went to follow him, when he threw a hit at my leg.

"STAY THERE! This...is my mission." He said. I really, really let him have it then.

"I won't let you disappear! There must be another way!" He stared at me longingly, and I gave in to my weird urge to hug him.

"I finally made you my friend, and now you choose to leave?!" I yelled as another robot of Kururu's was blasted apart mere feet from us.

"Fuyuki-kun...I still don't understand what this nonsense about 'friendship' or 'love' is about." He said as I finally stood up. I smiled weakly.

"You can start now. You'll be our friend, always." He nodded, and leapt through the gate. I turned and grabbed Gunso, crying soon as my face was nestled in his shoulder.

-Scene 9(no POV):

"No way, I reject your offer..." Dark remembered the expression on Fuyuki's face as he said that.

"So, that is his answer." He closed his eyes, picturing the determined look in those eyes, how fearful they were when he thought Gunso was killed.

"I guess, my wish, what I want to do...is be your friend, Fuyuki-kun." He raised Miruru high into the air.

"FAREWELL, FUYUKI-KUN!" He screamed as light, painful and hot, engulfed him.

Then, darkness...

-Scene 10(My POV again):

I looked around at the scrap and junk that was onmce the statue of a Keronian bent on destroying everything. Irony's a bitch, huh? I looked at Gunso.

"Because everything became like this, that guy..." I trailed off. Gunso nodded.

"GUNSO!!!" I shouted, wondering if he could hear us. A loud bang behind us, and then.

"Huh, I thought I was dead." I fell anime style, as did Gunso. We got up, and ran towards the dark green frog who was brushing himself off, an afro on his head reminding me comically of Gunso. We reached him.

"Are you okay? That was trippy!" I said. He pulled the afro off, and looked up at me.

"Yes! I should have disappeared too if Kiruru was destroyed." I felt elated, now there was another awesome alien in my life!

"I didn't lie." Miruru said as she appeared. You lie half-way to china, bitch.

"You are indeed destroyed as the king. But now, you are reborn as a friend." She said smiling. I smiled back, even when Masca appeared. I waved to her as she flew into the air and faded, and even more so when the sunrise shone over us. Gunso, Dark Keroro, and I stood there as the sun rose into the sky.

I realized then, that Dark's eyes were no longer red, but pitch black like Gunso's.

"Since I am no longer king, I have no reason to stay on this planet. I want to travel to another planet." I grinned at him.

"Send me lots of snacks from that planet, okay? And letters! You must write at least every week!" He nodded. Gunso then spouted off about invading, Nee-chan hit him, everyone came over to us, etc. The others in the platoon liked Dark immensly. But, that might be just because Gunso told them off.

kono mama mou sukoshi arukou kata wo daki

kieyuku yume wo kazoe

kareteku nakama wo mita

kayoi nareta michi ni mayoi komu kono goro

yami ga mou hitori no jibun wo tsukuru

(Narrarator: Hey, This isn't the ending to the movie?! Me: Yus, the opening for Yugioh Zero. I thought it fit better.)

kawaita sakebi ga

kujike souna mune wo tsukisasu

kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitai na (Come Along With Me)

darenimo dasenai kotae ga boku no naka ni aru

kake hiki ga kagi

todoke Fly At Higher Game

"When you get to that planet, promise that you'll find a friend to protect." I said to Dark before he took off. Hey, I'm cheesy, but that line was awesome. He nodded.

"I'll find one, and protect them with my life." I grinned at him.

"Good. Well then..." I stood up, and saluted him.

"Sayonara! Until we meet again!" He saluted back. Then, he was gone.

----------------------------------------

Aha! How was it?! Tell me what you think. I personally think I got a liottle mushy, but oh well, I'm just being random.

Read, review, and Bye-BYE!!


End file.
